Windowing systems are well known in the art of computing. Windowing systems often provide facilities for a user to interactively manage applications (programs) with windows displayable on a display. Basic functions such as opening, closing, minimizing, maximizing, resizing, switching, and arranging applications are commonly found in some windowing systems. Some windowing systems may allow multiple windows for respective applications to be concurrently displayed on a display.
A problem recognized only by the inventors is that there are times when, due to system or user activity, a user's arrangement or layout of application windows on a display may be lost or overridden. A user's time and effort spent arranging windows may be lost when those windows are later evicted from the display. In addition, there may be times when a user would benefit from being able to manipulate a group of windows as a logical set, possibly in response to an implicit action such as launching an application.
Techniques related to grouping application windows are discussed below.